


Just a dance

by Andro



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants to dance with Lady Marian and also wants to trick Robin. But will he manage it? Read my short-story and you'll know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dance

Will was watching Lady Marian and Robin of Locksley from the moment, when the lady arrived to the camp. He didn’t know that such a beautiful and kind person, like Marian, what saw in that arrogant spoiled little rich boy. He just couldn’t imagine, but he decided, that even for a short time, he’ll steal her from Locksley.

But for Will plan there wasn’t a lot of chance until the night fall, because Locksley didn’t let go the beautiful lady from his side. They were together all they chatting and laughting and when in the evening they sat together far from the others. Will Scarlett was really angry, because the man who ruined his whole life was chatting happily with a woman he doesn’t even deserve. And Robin was not even chatting, he was courting to her, and Lady Marian was just listening to him. Will was mad, but his plan was ready, and he hoped it will fash the spoiled little rich boy. The boy took every occasion to rough Robin Hood up, to nettle him and to go against him. And this night was a great opportunity for another revenge. In the camp there was a feast, and it was impossible, that even Lady Marian didn’t want to dance.

Will had to wait for a long time, because that was the night, when Fanny gave birth to his eight child. The woman, who Will loved as his own mother gave birth to a boy with the help of Robin, Marian and Azeem. Will only knew, that the Moor did something, that nobody ever seen here in England, but Fanny’s child was born safety. He was relieved, and even for a few minutes he didn’t hate Locksley so much, because the Prince of Thieves was there with Fanny too, to bolden her. Will, even if he didn’t want to admit not even to himself, he was happy that the spoiled little rich boy was next to Fanny, and did a more helpful job other than robbing and killing. But he didn’t love him, because in his eyes Locksley wasn’t a good man.

The feast continued, John showed his newborn son to everyone and Will marched off to get ready. He picked a single wild flower, and went to near Lady Marian. The lady enjoyed herself, and Locksley was nowhere to be seen. It was the best chance for Will Scarlett. There were a bunch of outlaws dancing near them hand in hand.  
“Milady, Milady!” Will heard the sound of Sarah, Lady Marian’s fat lady’s maid.  
“Sarah!” Lady Marian laughted and Will decided it’s time for action.  
“May I have this dance, Milady?” Will turned to Lady Marian and handed her the flower. He tried to act like a real gentleman, and to tell the truth, he really wanted to dance with this beautiful noble woman.  
“Oh” Lady Marian smiled, as he took the flower. “Well, why not… uhm…  
“My name is Will Scarlett at your service, Lady Marian” Will bowed gently and offered his hand to Marian. “Let’s go, Milady!”

Lady Marian let laughting to Will to lead her, and when the boy looked around he saw Robin of Locksley, who watched them wonderingly and bushed as Will and Marian were spinning, whirling, dancing at the rhythm of the music. Will was grinning satisfied at the Prince of Thieves, and he knew, that he’ll be in a big trouble, if not today or tomorrow, than after tomorrow. But now Will Scarlett was happy.  
At the end of the dance, when they both were tired they stopped and Will let go off of the lady. His revenge ended, and he saw that Locksley is walking towards them.  
“You are a great dancer, Will Scarlett” Lady Marian smiled as they let go each other’s hands.  
“And he’s really good at stealing what’s belong to others” Robin Hood said as he reached them. It was clear that he was pissed off.  
“What’s the matter, Locksley, are you jealous?” Will grinned cheekily than turned to Marian. “It was a pleasure to dance with you Milady” he curbed as he smiled, than took the lady’s hand and placed a small kiss on his fingers. “I think, it’s time for me to go.”

He glanced at Robin one more time and he knew he’s mad. He knew he’s in trouble, because he took the lady from him, but that didn’t matter for Will right now. He managed to nettle the spoiled little rich boy again, and that was all, that mattered. Will just nodded to Robin and started to walk into the woods whistling. The feast has ended for him.

 

The End


End file.
